


To Drive Away the Cold

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Space'. I'd call it pre-slash, but as Anakin's only nine there's really nothing suss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Drive Away the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Space'. I'd call it pre-slash, but as Anakin's only nine there's really nothing suss.

The trip back from Naboo is his third time experiencing the chill of space, but Anakin isn't growing accustomed to it. If anything, it seems more pronounced than ever. There's no Padmé to tuck a blanket around his shoulders, and no Qui-Gon to warm him with reassurances; only this stranger who's as implacable as the vacuum outside.

Anakin resigns himself to a lonely journey.

But during the night Anakin wakes to find he's no longer alone. Body warmth gently drives Anakin's shivering away.

Anakin curls gratefully against Obi-Wan's chest, deciding that perhaps his new Master isn't so cold after all.


End file.
